


Prince Jordi and the Golden Pancake

by Miss_SeverusHolmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SeverusHolmes/pseuds/Miss_SeverusHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jordi is in search of the thing that haunts his dreams, The Golden Pancake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Jordi and the Golden Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote as a bedtime story for my friend Jordi.
> 
>  
> 
> I may add on later.

Once upon a time there was Prince named Jordi. Prince Jordi was a simple man, but more than anything in the world, he wanted pancakes. His craving for pancakes was so intense it kept him awake for days on end. He would toss and turn, dreaming only of the fluffy, golden brown treasure he longed for. 

When he could take it no longer he called for his men. "Go forth my loyal servants and find me my hearts desire. Find me the pancake that haunts my dreams."

And with that, they were off. His men searched far and wide, traveling as far as their horses could stand, to no avail. One after another returned with empty arms. The Prince was losing hope. _Did such a pancake exist?_ He had to take action. He set off on his trusty steed to find his treasure himself. He rode town to town, and asked all around, yet still could not find the golden pancake. He traveled home, with a heavy heart.

"I'm a fool to believe such perfection could exist," the Prince thought to himself.

Prince Jordi had given up all hope of finding his treasure, until one day, whispers began stirring throughout castle. An unknown woman, deep within the woods, was capable of making the golden cake. 

Renewed by the rumour, the Prince gathered his servants. "You there," gesturing to the royal cloth takers. "I will require freshly washed robes. If this is to be true, I wish to look my absolute best."

Prince Jordi returned to his chambers to get a good nights rest. The Prince smiled to himself, "tomorrow is the day I've dreamt of for weeks."

As his head hit the silk of his pillow the exhaustion set in, and he was asleep within minutes. 

The next morning he rose at sunrise, dressing quickly, and set off towards his dream cake. He rode for what seemed like an eternity, deep into the forest, until he came across a small stone cabin. Jumping from his horse, he approached the small wooden door cautiously. He lifted his arm and knocked against the wood. A moment later, a small blonde woman opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I do hope I'm not disturbing you madam," he began. "Throughout my kingdom I've heard whispers that you..that you can make the perfect pancake. Is this true?"

"Please, come in," the woman said opening the door, allowing the Prince in. "Sit."

He watched the woman until she disappeared through a small doorway. A short time later, she returned, a silver tray in hand. Setting it down carefully, she removed the cover revealing a stack of the fluffy, golden cakes he longed for. The woman reached over, grabbing a small glass filled with a dark amber substance which she poured over the top. Slowly, he lifted the fork and knife, and began cutting into the cake with a surgical precision. Bringing the cake to his mouth he could smell the strong scent of maple. As the cake hit his tongue, his eyes fell shut. Sparks of light flashed in his mind. He had never tasted anything so glorious in his life. This, this was what he had been searching for. This was the perfect pancake. He savored every bite until, at last, nothing remained on the plate.

"Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" 

"Repay? No, I couldn't accept payment."

"I must repay you," he stood, reaching into his robe pocket, looking for his money. Suddenly he stopped, "oh no." Pulling his hand from his pocket, he revealed that his money had shrunk. Then he remembered, _the wash_.

The small woman laughed, "and so it seems you haven't anything to repay me with anyway. But if you must, I only ask you come back to visit, and I, of course, will make you pancakes."

"For you, and the pancakes, I swear I will return," the Prince promised.

And so every Sunday after that Prince Jordi returned to the small cabin, and shared pancakes with the small blonde.

The end, eh.


End file.
